I'm Sorry -A Levi x Petra Fanfic-
by WolfShadowNinjaOfAwesomeness
Summary: Just a little Levi x Petra story, extremely sad and will contain spoilers. Better description inside. Rated T because of cursing and slight violent stuff, because obviously it's Attack on Titan, it's pretty violent with the titans! (first fanfic, please be nice)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****: Sup guys! This is my very first fanfiction that was actually successful! Yes, that means that I have already written out the whole thing, but I am not going to post all of the chapters at once because I am EVIL :P. I will post one chapter every week, so stay tuned! This fanfic will kind of be the same as the show at first, but it will change later on, TRUST ME. I was inspired to write this fanfic by a couple of posts I found on Pinterest so if it looks like something you've seen before, than it is NOT. I am not a copy cat person. **

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS AND SADNESS. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED EPISODES 20-ON, THEN I WOULD SUGGEST NOT READING THIS.**

**Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, it's characters or the posts I saw on Pinterest that this fanfic is based off of.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Petra's POV

"Congratulations! You held in your fears pretty well, you are now the new members of the Scout Regiment. This salute is the representation of the Scout Regiment, so give it your hearts!" Captain Erwin of the Scout Regiment saluted, and so did all the other members.

I looked out at everyone from where I stood behind Erwin.

_ I wonder if Eren knows all of them_, I thought. _They all look really scared but they still stayed, I think they'll be fine._

I looked over at Erd and Gunther, who looked back at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and looked at Auro, who was acting like Levi again. I sighed and shook my head. Then Levi came.

"Let's go," he said and walked behind Erwin off the platform. I followed, with Erd, Gunther and Auro following behind me. I never told anyone, but I kind of had a crush on Levi. Even though he didn't show much emotion, I could tell he really does care for others deeply.

* * *

><p>Once I got to my room, I immediately went to my desk in the corner, where a letter to my father sat, half way finished. I picked up my pen and started writing. Once I finished I read it to make sure it was alright:<p>

_ Dear Father,_

_ I've joined Scout Regiment! All those years of training paid off. I've already went on a few expeditions but I didn't really kill many titans. Captain Levi gave me orders away from them. Tend to the wounded, send a message to a flank, etc. But I did help out with killing titans with my teammates Erd, Gunther and Auro. The titans were really scary at first, but I got over that fear a little the more I see them so I've kinda gotten used to it. I admire Captain Levi's skills, he's amazing! He even chose me to be in his special squad, along with Erd, Gunther and Auro to watch over a boy named Eren! I can't believe he would choose me over all the rest of the Scout Regiment! _

_ We're going to be going out on another expedition in a few days. The details will be given tomorrow. All I know is that we're gonna try and reclaim Wall Maria. Don't worry, I've got Levi with me! If any titan tries to kill me I'm sure that Levi will kill it before it even gets near me. I put a lot of trust in him and my comrades. I guess you can say that I'm in the care of Levi, but it's more like we both take care of each other. He loves the coffee I make for him! I dedicate my life to Levi._

_ Well I guess that'll be it for now. I'll write back soon!_

_ -Petra_

I nodded to myself and put the letter in an envelope and wrote the address on it. I glanced over at the other letters he sent to me. He mainly talked about marriage with someone, which is typical for a father when their "little girls" are at this age. It started to sound like he wanted me to marry Levi! I bet soon he's going to talk to Levi personally about it, which will be very embarrassing. I was trying to keep my feelings about Levi a secret. But then I did kind of ask for it, in my other letters it was kind of obvious I liked him.

I then dropped the letter off to the post office, and when I got back I got dressed for bed and got in the soft, fluffy covers. As soon as my head landed on the pillows I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>-the next night-<p>

My head felt like it was going to explode, there was so much information given about the expedition. I was certainly ready for bed. Then I thought of the letter I sent.

_I wonder if he got it by now... _I thought.

I glanced over at my phone.

_Should I..._

I sighed. I picked up my phone and texted Levi. I hesitated, but then I clicked the send button.

_"Levi, can we talk? It's really important"_

I waited. My phone suddenly vibrated.

_"What about?"_

He responded! I answered back quickly:

_"Well, I've been talking with my dad"_

After I clicked send, I thought about it. "Actually, it might be easier if I just tell him in person," I said to myself. So I typed in:

_"Look, it's really something we should discuss in person"_

There was a long pause. After about 5 minutes, he responded:

_"Okay, but after the expedition"_

I thought about it. _But what if I_... I thought. I then shook my head. _No, I shouldn't think like that. I guess after the expedition is fine. It'll give me more time to think about it anyways...then again..._

After thinking about it more, I finally typed in:

_"Promise?"_

He answered immediately:

_"I promise"_

I smiled.

_"Thanks :) Goodnight Heichou"_

_"Call me Levi. Goodnight Petra"_

He said to call him Levi! I couldn't believe it! I couldn't help but smile. He may actually care about me after all...

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE<span>****: Chapter One done! This one was different from the show, but the next...two, will be the same as the show. After that it'll be different. So yeah, Rate, Review, all that stuff, and see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Petra's POV

_ He may actually care about me after all..._

* * *

><p>"ONWARD!" yelled Erwin, and everyone started galloping through the open gate. The expedition had just started to reclaim Wall Maria. We were all really nervous about this. Especially the new recruits. I don't blame them, I was extremely scared on my first expedition. I knew that after this expedition me and Levi were going to talk. I still wasn't sure what I was going to say, so I just decided to wing it.<p>

Erwin swiped his hand to the side and yelled "SPLIT UP INTO YOUR FORMATIONS!" and everyone parted away from the big group.

"Slow down, we're in the rear," Levi yelled at me, Gunther, Auro, Erd and Eren. We all nodded and slowed down a little.

I kept on pondering about what I was going to say to Levi once we got the chance to talk later. I know I told myself that I was just going to wing it but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice we changed course until Gunther snapped me out of it.

"HEY PETRA! Pay attention!" he yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" I responded and turned my horse to the left and caught up with everyone else.

Auro rode up next to me.

"Hey, why aren't you paying attention? We're outside the walls, you could get killed if you just daydream like that!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Auro, I'm just not really focusing today".

Auro then started to act like Levi. "Tch! Unless you've got a death wish then I would suggest paying attention and not care about anything else, like me for instance. If you ever want to get up to my level you will have to stop getting your head stuck in the clouds, but of course no one will ever be able to get up as high as-"

Suddenly he bit his tongue. I sighed again and hit him on the head.

"Stop acting like Levi, or bite your _whole_ tongue off!"

Auro was quiet for a while, trying not to bite his tongue again. I just shook my head at his stupidity. That was the _third_ time this _month_. He needs to learn. We went in the same direction for a while, until we saw a black smoke flare from the left.

"Dammit, a variant got _this close_ into the formation? What are they _doing_?" Levi said to himself, then looked back at Eren.

"Eren, you shoot the flare."

"YES SIR!" yelled Eren as he pulled out his little gun and shot a black flare into the sky while covering one of his ears.

Soon enough there was a green flare from Erwin's group, pointing to the direction they needed to go to get away from the titan. Everyone moved towards the direction. A member from the left flank came to us and told something to Levi.

"I bring a message! The left rear flank has been completely wiped out sir!"

My eyes widened. So did Eren's.

Levi looked back at me. "Petra, you know what to do, go!"

"Yes sir!" I said as I reared my horse to the right, I had to go warn the right flank. That's always my job, something away from the titans. Although this time I was really nervous, and I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was going alone, and this time anything could happen. But I got the deed done and got back to the squad in no time.

We kept on going straight until we could see a huge forest up ahead.

_ Why are we going here?_ I thought. I looked at Levi but he seemed pretty normal, like he knew what he was doing, which only made me even more confused.

As we rode into the woods Eren turned and looked at all of us, with a very confused and concerned face. He was surprised when he saw that we were confused too.

"Eren," I rode up to him and whispered, "Don't go thinking about it, we don't know what's going on either. Just trust in Levi and keep on going."

Eren nodded and looked forward, and I did the same.

* * *

><p>It's been a while since anything happened, we were just riding straight through the woods, nothing in sight except trees. Then there was another black flare from somewhere inside the woods.<p>

"A variant?! Again?" exclaimed Eren.

Suddenly the trees from the right of us were smashed down and a Titan came through, killing a couple of the back-ups who were trying to kill it. This titan was different thought, it looked...feminine. It started running towards us, which meant that it had intelligence! I looked forward to try and ignore it like Levi but Eren was having a riot about what was happening behind us and how we needed to go help.

Eventually I started to get extremely worried.

"HEICHOU, ORDERS!" I yelled, and looked behind me at the feminine titan as it was catching up to us. But Levi never responded to my call.

"HEICHOU!" Gunther yelled, but Levi kept riding and staring forward, like he couldn't hear us.

Eventually Eren brought his hand up to his mouth, about to bite it.

"EREN!"

He stopped and looked at me with this angry yet confused face.

"Don't do it! Trust in us and keep going!"

Eren stared at me, not believing what I said.

"If you want to fight then go ahead," a voice said.

We all turned to look at Levi, surprised at what he said.

"Eren, the difference between your decision and ours is experience. But you don't have to rely on that. Choose. Believe in yourself, or believe in the Survey Corps and me. I don't know...I never have. I can believe in my own abilities or the choices of companions I trust. But no one will ever know how it will turn out in the end. So choose for yourself whichever decision you'll regret the least."

Eren looked at his hand for a while. He then tried to bite it again.

"Eren!"

He stopped and looked at me again.

"Trust in us," is all I said, trying not to interfere with what Levi had said.

He then thought about it more and looked forward. After a while he finally said "I'LL KEEP MOVING!"

I smiled at him. We rode for a little longer and then we suddenly passed by a ton of hook-shot guns. The feminine titan stopped, and as soon as it stopped Erwin yelled "FIRRRREEEE!" The hook shots fired and trapped the titan in place. We kept on riding, looking back at what happened only moments ago.

Then Auro spoke up. "See?! This is how powerful the Survey Corps is, and you doubted us! We are a lot stronger and more capable than you think, rookie!"

Eren smiled and looked at me, and I smiled back at him. But I couldn't help but wonder: _What were they going to do with that titan? Why did they capture it..._

* * *

><p><strong><span> Author's Note<span>****: whew! Chapter 2 done! Hope you like! (yeah just go ahead and say it sucks :/ but I'm doing it anyways!) I'll post the next chapter next week. Rate, Follow, Review, all that stuff (I'm not a big R&R person but I would greatly appreciate it, especially reviews *hint hint :)* so yeah...) See ya next time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, or it's characters, or the photos I found on Pinterest that this story is based off of.**


	3. Chapter 3

** First off I would like to thank **_narbwhal_**, **_readerofdiversit_** and **_Line_** for reviewing :3 *gives virtual cookie* and to all the readers out there that's actually still reading my horrible fanfic :D *throws virtual cookies out to everyone***

** Now here's Chapter 3! (also...get ready for the feels (T^T))**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Attack on Titan, it's characters, or the posts I found on Pinterest that this fanfic is based off of.**

xXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 3

Petra's POV

_ But couldn't help but wonder...what were they going to do with the female titan? Why did they capture it..._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Levi spoke, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Keep on riding until you get to a safe spot and refill your tanks in your 3DMG. I'm going back to Captain Erwin. When you see a green flare from me, head into that direction by 3DMG. Tend to my horse".

And with that, he jumped off his horse and used his 3DMG and went to the opposite way we were riding, back to the female titan. I rode up to his horse and grabbed it's reins. We rode on more until we were far away from the rest of the Scouts and where they captured the female titan. We tied up our horses to a tree and climbed up the trees so that if any titans were around they wouldn't eat us as we were preparing to leave.

"So, why did they catch that titan? I understand why you guys didn't tell me but do you know?" asked Eren, as we were doing what Levi had said and refilling our tanks.

"No, we don't," said Gunther. "I wonder why Levi wouldn't trust us enough to tell us..."

"It's top secret, they probably didn't tell us rookies because of our low ranks. The only ones who know about this whole thing are the higher-ups, which consist of Levi, Hanji, Mike, especially Erwin, and a few more. It makes sense that they didn't tell us, but for right now all we can do is follow orders," said Erd and we all nodded. Then Auro spoke up.

"You guys don't know? _Really_?"

"You're saying you know about this Auro?" said Eren, not really believing it.

"Tell us then," I said in monotone, putting on my best serious face (which I am actually good at!).

"_Heheh_," he chuckled, leaning up against the tree trying to look cool and has his eyes closed. "It's _no wonder_ you don't know, you're too low-ranked. I can't tell you, but if you really want to know then you need to be as high-ranked as me. If you can even _manage_ to do that-"

"Auro...you're acting like Levi again, aren't you?" I said. I'm starting to get _really_ tired of this.

"Auro, you really don't know then, none of us do, so stop acting like you do know. You are the same as us so stop acting like you're all high-and-mighty, because you're not, and it's getting really annoying," said Erd, as he was just finishing up with his tank.

"THANK YOU ERD" I said. Auro dropped the "cool pose" and just glared at all of us. Then there was _extremely_ loud sound that echoed throughout the forest. We all covered our ears so we wouldn't get deaf. It lasted for about 8 seconds before it stopped and we lowered our hands.

_ It sounded like a scream...a titan scream..._ I thought.

"What the HELL was _that_?!" yelled Auro.

"Don't ask me! It's not like I know!" Eren shouted back.

"I wasn't talking to you _titan boy_!" Auro snapped. Gunther got in between them.

"QUIT IT GUYS! This is _no time_ to fight!"

Erd and I stood back and watched them bicker.

"I think that sound came from the female titan from earlier..." I thought out loud.

"Yeah, I think it did," Erd agreed. "That titan is most likely a shifter like Eren, The Colossal Titan and the Armoured Titan. Maybe they're figuring out who's inside it?"

I nodded. That seemed to be the only explanation, that titan had intelligence like the other Titan Shifters. After a few more minutes of Eren and Auro fighting, Gunther trying to calm them down, and Erd and I exchanging ideas, we heard a flare shot. We all became quiet and looked into the sky and all around but didn't see anything.

"That was most likely from Erwin," I said. We stood in silence for a few more minutes, with Auro and Eren exchanging glares and Erd and I exchanging worried glances, until we saw a new green flare in the sky.

"That's from Levi, let's go!" shouted Erd, and we all jumped off of the trees and flew in the air using our 3DMG.

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

As we flew in the air, Erd started to talk with Eren.

"You did good for your first excursion Eren. I remember on their first excursion Petra and Auro pissed themselves!"

I made a noise that could not belong to _any_ animal but myself.

"ERD! DON'T TAKE AWAY OUR DIGNITY!" I yelled at him, as my face grew really hot as I started to blush. Auro was yelling too, calling Erd a baka, and they kept on exchanging mean comments.

Just then Gunther saw a figure with a Scout Regiment cape on, it's hood covering their face, and they were flying in the air using 3DMG going in the direction we were heading. They were right next to us, only a few rows of trees parting the way.

_ Levi Heichou..._ he thought. _No, that's not him!_

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" he yelled, and we all stopped bickering and saw the figure too. The figure turned and faced us, their hood still covering their face, then they disappeared.

"Huh?!" we all said in unison.

What happened next happened so fast my brain couldn't even interpret what had happened until I saw someone dangling from their 3DMG in a tree. When I got a little closer, I could tell who it was.

It was Gunther.

His nape of the neck was sliced, just like what we would do to kill a titan. It was like my hearing suddenly stopped working. I saw Eren in front of Gunther, yelling out his name as if he would answer. Erd flew down and grabbed Eren, and it seemed like he was saying that we needed to get away, and Eren protesting. My hearing suddenly worked again as Auro yelled for me to keep going. I followed them as we left Gunther's dead body hanging there on the tree.

I couldn't think. All that was pounding in my head was that Gunther was killed, and that if we didn't escape fast then we would be dead too...which means that I wouldn't be able to talk to Levi...or ever see him again...and my parents would be devastated...I thought about death, and I didn't want to meet it at an early age, so I _had_ to escape!

The mysterious figure appeared again, a little ways behind us.

"I was right! It's the human inside the female titan! She could change any minute mow!" yelled Erd. As if right on cue, there was a blinding yellow light and the female titan was suddenly there, and it was chasing after us.

"I'll fight it off!" yelled Eren.

"Eren no! You should only use your titan powers when it is a big emergency! We'll fight it off!" Erd protested.

"I can't! I don't want any of you to die!" Eren yelled back.

"You have _that little_ faith in us Eren?!" I yelled, offended.

"Yeah, we can fight this thing easily! We are members of the Scout Regiment, we are suppose to fight the titans outside of the walls, and we are prepared to sacrifice our lives for humanity. This is our job! This is what we are meant to do!" yelled Auro, backing me up. I smirked, that was probably the best short speech he has ever said, considering how stupid he is.

Eren looked at us one by one, taking in what Auro had said. He then turned around angrily and flew off, yelling back "I TRUST IN THE SCOUT REGIMENT'S SUCCESS!"

We all grinned and turned around to face the female titan. We nodded at each other before advancing towards her.

We all knew exactly what to do. We had to make her unable to see and move. We were all driven by anger at her. She killed Gunther...we _had_ to get revenge! We started off by stabbing her in the eyes so she couldn't see us. She backed up into a tree. We then started cutting at her shoulders, all down her arms and legs and ankles, and eventually we were able to get her to stop moving completely and slumped against the tree.

"Now she can't protect her weak spot!" yelled Auro.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Erd yelled and advanced towards her. As soon as he was about to slice the nape of the neck...

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

We couldn't believe it. We underestimated it. The female titan chomped on Erd, killing him instantly. Auro and I were in shock.

"No way! We had at least a minute before she regained her eyesight! That was merely 30 seconds!" yelled Auro.

"She was smarter than we thought! She only healed one eye! We completely underestimated it!" I yelled back.

"Petra, we don't stand a chance, we have to get out of here!" yelled Auro, and we started to fly away. But the female titan wouldn't let us. By now she has already healed and could move again. She stood up and headed towards us, mainly heading for me next.

"PETRA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Auro started to go _crazy_. But I was in a trance. I was scared, too scared to do anything except go forward at the same speed instead of speeding up to get away. My mind was blank, except the thoughts of death. The female titan was towering over me, and I looked up, trying to get away.

"PETRA!" Auro yelled again, advancing towards me and the female titan. I was too scared to react as I let out a small scream or whimper as I kept on staring up at the female titan smiling at me.

Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain hit my spine...and then my chest and neck as I was slammed into something...

I heard Auro yell my name one last time...

And it all went _black_.

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note: **

**Me (Shadow):**** *cries in a corner***

**Armin:**** well, Chapter 3 done...I don't think Shadow's coming out of that corner anytime soon**

**Me:**** Petraaaaaa...Auroooo...Gunther...Erd...feels...**

**Armin:**** this was a really hard chapter for her to write, so don't worry. Petra was her favorite character...anyways, I'll go ahead and do the Responses to Reviews thing for her. Good thing she wrote them down so I'll know what she's thinking!**

Responses to Reviews:

_ narbwhal_: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I'll keep it up :3**

_ readerofdiversit_: **You think so? Thank you! ^-^**

_ Line_: **Thanks! This fanfic might not have a happy ending...buuuut, I am thinking about writing a sequel to this story! And it will be a lot happier and stuff. So yeah :3 the ending isn't bad, it's just...extremely sad...**

**Armin:**** That's the end of this chapter! See you next time!**

**Me:**** bye...**


End file.
